Nyza Stillwater
Nyza Stillwater is a professional wrestler, commentator, and occasional referee in Second Life who currently works for the Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF), and Hellkatz Angels Wrestling X-treme. Back Story (IC) Nyza previously worked as a renaissance faire re-enactor, where he primarily focused on swordplay, combat maneuvers, and jousting. He is one of the most successful veteran professional jousters in all of Second Life. A friend recommended that his skills and training could transition well into professional wrestling in the cruiserweight division. Nyza at first was reluctant because he viewed professional wrestling as 'barbaric' and that it consisted of 'brutes with little intelligence' but he quickly realized that there were several adept athletes in the sport (faces) who could stir up a crowd and be portrayed as 'the hero'. Given that traditionally, knights were romanticized as esteemed models of honor, glory, righteousness, and so forth, Nyza, intrigued by the concept of portraying a 'hero', immediately began training to adapt his swordplay/martial art skills into a viable wrestling technique that is a blend of cruiser/all-around and technical style, that gave honor to 'old school' style wrestling. (OOC) Nyza had exclusively watched Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF) wrestling for over two years; watching close friends such as Ms. A Rae and Kendra Chemistry become successful wrestlers in the ring. At the time, he viewed himself more as a fan than a wannabe wrestler, and he was still focused primarily on jousting. Kendra and Rae encouraged him to try refereeing as refs tended to be hard to come by, and so, in September and October of 2013, he reffed several matches and for a time seemed to be DCWF's only referee. He quickly became burnt out and stepped down near the end of October. He continued to watch shows and contemplated becoming a wrestler (entertainer) as early as February 2014. It was only by the time June 2014 rolled around that Nyza had decided to finally give wrestling a try. Today, he tries to watch as many wrestling matches from various SL wrestling organizations as he can. Character Concept Nyza comes into professional wrestling as a face, or a hero-type character. He portrays the romanticized image of the medieval knight, and is chivalric, honorable, and a chief proponent of fair-play (he might even rescue a damsel or two in the ring, if the situation calls for it). He's never one to back down upon a challenge and would sooner lose a match honorably than cheat to acquire a victory. As an entertainer, he thrives on positive crowd response and reaction. In short, in the classic battle of good versus evil, Nyza seeks to defeat evil, honorably, each and every time and come out a true champion of the people. Wrestling Style Nyza's wrestling style is reminiscent of most cruiserweights in professional wrestling. He generally excels at close combat over long range combat, utilizing a lot of brawler type punch and kick moves that are a mix of martial art and swordplay/fencing moves, such as the attack, the feint, the parry, and the riposte. Idestepping, ducking, dodging, and even slipping would not be uncommon. The combination of graceful footwork combined with equally graceful techniques would be a good way to summarize his fighting style. In addition, some high-flying moves from the corner turnbuckle or from the top rope are not out of the question as one of Nyza's finishers, "The Accolade" (a 450 degree Splash) would be like mimicking a dramatic dismount from his horse which was common in his transition from jousting to melee combat. Training Nyza is mostly self-trained, but has received considerable assistance by friends Ms. A Rae, Kendra Chemistry, and many of DCWF’s roster through its training program. Accomplishment * First victory against Xander Garcia - 9/6/2014